civilian
by adorablemalia
Summary: Arrow/Olicity au xx The apocalypse has started three months ago and they have gotten pretty far alone. Still, they are just four. Then Felicity meets some stranger who offers her and her group to join him. xx no Arrow/island *slowburn Olicity* Thea/Roy Sara/Nyssa
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story and I decided to give it a try. This is basically an Arrow/Olicity AU in the walking dead universe and time line. I thought this was something new so here you go...

If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry, English isn't my first language.

I don't own anything.

I will write down what the characters are wearing before I start the chapter because it's technically not important for the story, but it's always easier for me to imagine the story in my head when I know what the characters are wearing.

Felicity: a black top, purple jacket, blue jeans, combat boots, a ponytail

Laurel: a black coat, a white sweater, black jeans and boots

Oliver: a green hood, jeans, a black shirt, combat boots

* * *

><p><strong>NOW<strong>

„RUN! I'm right behind you!" Laurel looked back once more before she grabbed the two bags from the ground and started running back to their "camp". It wasn't a camp, they lived in Sara's jeep and drove around searching for food and other stuff like guns that other people left behind when they fled.

Felicity was surrounded by five walkers. They were closing in on her and she needed to think fast. She only had a hunting knife they found while they were scavenging and the gun Sara gave her. She wouldn't use the gun because that would attract more walkers, so she choose the knife. Quickly she moved forward and jammed it into the nearest walkers forehead. As the next one came closer she put the knife right through his eye.

Since all this had started she had gotten quite good at killing the dead. „Two down three to go" she thought. She ran towards the next one, threw him to the ground and stepped on its head, repeatedly, until it stopped making those disgusting noises she hated so much.

When she looked back up she saw that the last two were closer than she thought they would be. They were too close for her to ram the knife into either of their heads. Before she could do anything she heard something cutting through the air. She didn't turn her head to were the sound came from because she needed to keep her attention on the walkers. The arrow stuck in the right walkers eye and the "thing" dropped down on the floor. She refused to call it anything other than that, "thing", "walker" or "biter" she couldn't see them as people anymore. In the beginning she did, it almost cost her her life once, that's when she realized that no matter what she did she couldn't save them, they were already dead and if she would hold back, she would be too. She reacted quickly and rammed her knife into the remaining walkers head. It stopped reaching for her and sank down to the ground. She looked at the dead body for a bit longer and then gathered herself to look at the person who saved her.

She slowly turned around. In front of her was a man holding a bow and arrow pointed at her. She dropped the knife and put her hands up. „Don't shoot." The guy lowered his bow and pulled back the hood he was wearing. She pushed her glasses back in place. He was handsome his blonde hair was a little longer and he had a stubble, his eyes were ocean blue. Okay, he was pretty hot. She swallowed hard, he was looking right into her eyes. He walked towards her.

„Are you alone out here?"

She cleared her throat. „No, I'm with three other women."

„Do you have a place to stay?", he looked at her with a blank expression.

„No we're still searching. At the moment we live my friend's jeep. Our last camp got overrun. We barely made it out. We lost two", she replied looking to the ground. _One week ago they were in an abandoned highschool, Sara, Laurel, Nyssa, Jenna, Lisa and her. Then a hoard came, smashing in doors and windows. They were surrounded. The dead got Lisa first. They were trying to escape through the library when two biters knocked over a bookshelf and she got stuck under it. Laurel was trying to pull her out but Nyssa grabbed her hand and ran. This might seem cruel but it really wasn't, it was necessary. One of the things Felicity had to learn after all started. Lisa was unconscious, maybe even dead. Laurel was about to be jumped by a walker so she would have been bitten if Nyssa hadn't saved her. They kept running down a hallway, Jenna ahead of everyone she turned around a corner and ran right into a group of walkers who attacked her, Felicity could still hear her screams in her head sometimes. The rest of them had no other option than to jump out of the shattered window. A few walkers where out side on the street. The others went apparently all in the building when the doors broke down. So they ran, killing every single on they saw and jumped into the jeep._ When she looked up again she saw the man looking down on her in worry.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"Yeah, sorry I must have drifted of a bit. What where you saying?"

„I said that we had an old factory building and it's big enough for all of us", he repeated patiently. "So if you want in...",

„Who is we?", she interrupted him.

„My sister, her boyfriend and my friend John."

„Oh, okay. I'm with my best friend Sara, her sister Laurel and her girlfriend Nyssa."

He bowed down an picked up her knife, „I think you should keep that."

„Thanks" she smiled.

He looked at her for a few seconds. „So you really are just women than?"

„Yes, why are you so surprised?", she arched her left eyebrow.

„No reason", he smiled and looked away.

„You're wondering how we made it so far don't you?", she said surprised. So he was one of those guys who thought girls needed protection and can't take care of themselves, great. She was no damsel in distress and if he thought she was they would definitely have a problem with each other.

„Maybe", he said looking down.

„Okay look, Sara and Laurel's father is a cop, he taught them a lot of self defense stuff and they know how to shoot. Nyssa's father taught her how to use a katana and she's pretty good at krav maga. I took a course by her and I can shoot pretty good too. So you see we can take care of ourselves." her voice had gotten a little loud.

He looked at her amused. „Okay, okay sorry."

"It's okay... just don't think that I can't take care of my self, because I can. It pisses me of when people do that", she smiled apologetic. He returned her smile.

"So do you want in?", he asked after a short pause.

„I don't know. A. I haven't talked to the others yet, B. I don't know you and to be honest some people are worse than the dead. What if you are one of them? I mean you don't look like an evil person you're actually pretty attractive but then again that doesn't mean... oh god I'm going to stop talking right now." she lowered her head to hide her red cheeks.

He looked at her and smiled. A real genuine smile he hadn't used for a long time. When she looked up again she looked right into his eyes. They looked at each other a little too long. When she turned away walking into the direction Laurel went he followed her without a word.

„What's your name anyway? I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak", she turned her head into his direction and held out her hand.

„Oliver Queen nice to meet you Felicity", he took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Oliver", she let go of his hand.

She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>Is this good or bad? Should I continue or do I have no talent at all? Please tell me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay chapter 2. I still don't know if this is working for me but I decided to keep trying.

* * *

><p><strong>Clothes:<strong>

Felicity: a black top, purple jacket, blue jeans, combat boots, a ponytail, glasses

Laurel: a black coat, a white sweater, black jeans and boots

Oliver: a green hood, jeans, a black shirt, combat boots

Sara: a blue t-shirt, jeans and biker boots

Nyssa: a leather jacket, shorts, boots,a red shirt

Thea: black skinny jeans, a black sweater and chucks

* * *

><p><strong>NOW<strong>

„Lis! Thank god you're okay." Sara jumped up from the floor, where she had all the weapons she and Nyssa found in the police station at the end of the street, laid out. Felicity smiled immediately and opened her arms so she could embrace Sara. Sara ran towards Felicity and hugged her tight.

„We were so worried when Laurel was the only one coming back we thought... I'm so glad you're-" That's when Sara noticed Oliver standing behind Felicity. "-back." She let go of her and straightened putting a blank expression on her face. "Here we go", Felicity thought.

„Who's he?", she said in a harsh tone.

„This is Oliver. He saved me. I mean I could have handled it myself but he... anyway Oliver – my best friend Sara. Sara – Oliver. He offered to take us in. His group has an old factory building and we could join them", she said calmly.

„Your group, huh?" Sara looked at Oliver skeptical.

„Yes, my sister Thea, her boyfriend Roy, my friend John and me", he said in a neutral tone.

She looked at him with a hard expression in her eyes. „Oh no she will be hard to convince", Felicity thought. Sara could be very stubborn, mostly because she wanted to protect the people she cared about but still it could be a little annoying. Sometimes she was so stuck up on it that she completely ignored the point.

„Can I talk to you Lis?", she asked not turning away from Oliver's glance. He turned his head and looked at Felicity.

„Sure", Felicity breathed out looking at Oliver with an apologetic smile. Sara grabbed her and pulled her towards the jeep.

Nyssa was working on the engine and Laurel packed the food, she and Felicity found, into the trunk.

„What are you doing?", Sara hissed.

„What do you mean? He saved me and he seems nice we can at least consider his offer, right?", she whispered.

„Yeah, right", Sara was still starring at Oliver.

Felicity poked her arm so she would look at her. „Sara, come on. We need a place to stay. We can't live in your jeep forever. I'm not complaining or anything but it's really, well there isn't much space... Please we can at least check it out." This was all she had at the moment and Sara didn't seem convinced at all.

„Lis, what if this is a trap, you trust to easily. What if he's lying?", she said concerned. The concern in her voice made Felicity smile.

„I know. You already told me that. Several times. But we are just four and if we joined them we would be eight. That's a better chance at survival and you know tha-"

„Felicity!", they turned their heads towards Nyssa. „I knew you'd make it", she was walking towards them and smiled broadly.

„Aww, don't get your hopes up you won't get rid of me that easily." She chuckled.

„Well, I'm glad your back", Nyssa said grinning at Felicity.

„So am I." Laurel joined them. „You saved my ass. Again. Thanks", she said as she hugged Felicity. Felicity hugged her back immediately. She and Laurel weren't the best of friends but they got along pretty well. All of them did, actually.

„Who's that guy?" Laurel asked as she stepped back.

„That's Oliver", Sara said rolling her eyes. „He saved Felicity and now he wants us to join his group."

„And you want to go with him? He could be dangerous", Nyssa said worried.

„That's what I said but she won't listen to me", Sara said shaking her head.

„I do. I considered all the possibilities and the scenario in which he is a psycho who wants to eat us or something doesn't seem so reasonable to me. So yeah I think we should join him. Plus we still have no place to stay", Felicity said annoyed.

„Okay, maybe he doesn't want to eat us, but there are other things he could plan on doing to naiv blondes" Sara said eyeing him.

Felicity choose to ignore the comment. „I just don't think that he's like that", Felicity said looking at Oliver. When Sara started speaking again she turned her attention back to her.

„That's the point Felicity, what if he's exactly like that how'd you know you just met him", Sara said bitter. She was right, her mother always said that she was too good and that's why she trusted so easily. She always believed in the best in people. Sara wasn't like that, you needed to earn her trust, but once you did she would never disappoint or doubt you.

„I think we should go with him", Laurel interfered.

They turned their head into her direction.

„See Laurel's with me", Felicity cheered.

„I can see that" Sara grumbled giving Laurel one of her judgy looks.

„We can go with him and look what he has to offer. We are not exactly defenseless so if he tries anything-", Nyssa added.

„Really, Nyssa?" Sara sighed.

„Sorry, babe", Nyssa kissed the side of Sara's head.

„It's official then. We're going with him", Felicity said with a smile. She quickly tried to suppress it when she saw Sara's face.

„Fine", Sara sighed.

„Okay, I'll tell him that we're coming", she started walking while she was talking because she didn't want to give Sara the time to change her mind.

„We are coming with you."

„Great", he smiled.

„Yup, just wait a sec we need to pack our things first."

„Okay, I'll be here, waiting", he smiled at her. God, that man had a beautiful smile she thought. She teared her eyes away from his glace and walked back to the jeep to help the others pack.

...

„Alright, turn left" Oliver navigated Sara because she insisted on driving.

„Okay, now left and then straight ahead."

„Got it", Sara played cheerfully.

„Here we are", he said as he opened the passenger-door and jumped out of the jeep.

„This will definitely be big enough", Felicity said as she laid her head back so she could look at the whole building.

He walked ahead followed by Felicity, Laurel and Nyssa. Sara was still standing next to her car looking all grumpy. Felicity turned around to look at her. She waved at her, Sara rolled her eyes and started walking towards the door.

...

„Ollie! You're back" they heard a female voice from upstairs. Yes, there was an upstairs the place was huge. The voice belonged to a pretty brunette. She was running down the stairs and jumped into Oliver's arms. Felicity felt a huge stone falling from her heart, she had been right, no trap.

„Of course I am" Oliver said smiling.

„And you brought people", she said when he set her back on the floor.

„Yeah, I found Felicity here-" he pointed at her. "-and offered to take her group in. We have enough place and they needed somewhere to stay."

„Hi, I'm Thea, Ollie's sister", she said turning towards Felicity.

„I'm Felicity. This is Laurel, her sister Sara and Nyssa", she grinned at the younger girl.

„Nice to meet you all", she smiled.

„Okay then, where is Diggle?", Oliver asked looking around.

„He isn't back yet. He wanted to go and get food from the grocery store two blocks away. Roy wanted to go with him but John made him stay and look out for me", Thea said.

„Okay, at least you aren't alone. I'm going to look for Dig you stay here", Oliver said kissing the crown of her head.

He looked around. "Make yourselves at home. Thea show them their rooms", Thea nodded.

„I'm coming with you", Felicity announced. She didn't want to sit around while she could be out there helping.

Oliver looked at her crooking his head a little to the side. „Okay, if you must", he didn't know her well but what he knew so far was that she wouldn't listen to his orders.

He grabbed his bow from the floor, where he dropped it when Thea hugged him.

Then he turned around walking towards the door. Felicity wanted to follow him but Sara grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards.

„What?", she asked sharp.

„You're really going with him?", Sara narrowed her eyes and nodded into the direction Oliver went.

„Yes, why not? I was right wasn't I? He is a good person."

„Yeah, you were right, but-"

„No Sara, I'm going with him. I want to help him to find his friend. He gave us shelter. That's the least thing I can do", Felicity whispered.

„Fine", Sara said hesitantly.

"But you need to come back or I will kick your ass", Sara said hugging her tight.

„I will", Felicity laughed.

Sara let go of her and Felicity hurried after Oliver.

...

„Wait!" she screamed.

He stopped in his tracks. „I thought you weren't coming", he turned around to look at her.

„No I was just... talking to Sara. Anyway, where are we going?"

„The grocery store. It's not far from here", he turned around and started walking again.

„Okay", she said trying to keep up with him.

"I almost forgot, I never thanked you for taking us in", she said after a small pause. She looked at him from the side.

„It's okay", he smiled still looking forward.

„No it's not. You took us in, even though you didn't have to. That's a lot." he turned his head to look at her.

"Not many people would do that these days. So thank you", she looked into his eyes.

„It's nothing. Plus you seem like good people and those are kind of hard to find nowadays."

„True", she nodded starring into space.

„Your sister seems nice" she said after a short pause.

„Yeah, she is. She's all I have left, you know. My father died when she was seven and my mom went on a business trip before all this started so I have no idea where she is or if she is even alive" he sighed. „But you don't need to know that-" he said rubbing his hand over the back of his head. „-I just met you. I don't know why I told you that", he laughed.

„I have that effect on people. I think it's my face-", she moved her hand infront of her face. „- it's the „tell me everything about your life„ face", she smiled and looked at the floor. She could feel his glance on her. They both stopped abruptly when they heard moaning and groaning coming from an alleyway to their right. Oliver put his index finger to his mouth and gestured towards the building next to the alley. Felicity nodded and grabbed her knife. They carefully walked towards the building and leaned against the wall. Oliver took an arrow out of his quiver and spanned the bow. "Okay, what do you want to do", she asked quietly.

"You check how many there are, just look around the corner" he whispered. She walked along the wall until she reached the edge. She took a deep breath and looked carefully around the corner. She saw three, no four. She pulled back her head and held up four fingers to signalize Oliver how many there where.

"Okay, four is manageable", he said. She nodded.

"Can I reach them with my bow?"

"Three of them, yes. One is behind some sort of glasswall. If you take down the three you can reach first I can go in and kill the forth with my knife", she said quietly. He nodded. He took a few steps forward until he stood infront of the alley. The walkers turned towards him, slowly moving forward. He released his first arrow and killed the thing with a shot through the eye. The next one went through the biters forehead. The third one was through the walkers eye again. After they were dead he took a forth arrow and gestured Felicity to go into the alley and end the last one. She gripped her knife tighter and moved carefully trying not to step on the corpses. When she was close enough she saw that the last walker was stuck behind some crates and a few concrete blocks. It was reaching after her. She moved fast. She rammed the knife into the walkers temple and slammed his head against the glasswall in the process. Then she pulled her knife out of the things head. "Ugh", she sighed. She would never get used to this.

"You okay in over there?", she heard Oliver ask. He was in the alley collecting his arrows.

"Yeah, this is just... disgusting, that's all", she answered.

"True, come on we need to find John. It's getting dark."

"Right behind you."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading xx<p>

please review and tell me what you like or don't like for that matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Clothes:<strong>

Felicity: a black top, purple jacket, blue jeans, combat boots, a ponytail, glasses

Laurel: a black coat, a white sweater, black jeans and boots

Oliver: a green hood, jeans, a black shirt, combat boots

Sara: a blue t-shirt, jeans and biker boots

Nyssa: a leather jacket, shorts, boots,a red shirt

Thea: black skinny jeans, a black sweater and chucks

Roy: red hoodie, jeans, white t-shirt

John: blue jacket, jeans, boots, a black shirt

* * *

><p><strong>NOW<strong>

They arrived at the grocery store without other "incidents". Oliver pushed the door open and Felicity stepped inside the store. There was a walker laying on the floor, but other then that there was nothing worth mentioning. She looked around the shop. „I don't see anyone, Oliver", she turned around looking at him. Oliver nodded. He walked past her ignoring the corpse on the floor. Felicity closed the door behind him careful trying not to make any noises. She looked out of the window again just to make sure that there weren't any walkers they missed. When she saw nothing she turned back to Oliver.

„John? You there?" he asked carefully. Felicity looked around. The counter went along of the right side of the store. There were shelves everywhere, some were knocked over, others almost empty. Apparently other people were here before them. She wasn't surprised, every store she and the other women had broken into looked like this.

„Oliver?" it came from the back of the shop. Felicity turned around so fast that she crashed into Oliver's broad chest. He grabbed her by the shoulders, looked into her eyes for a second as if he was making sure that she was alright, then he turned away again. Oliver grabbed an arrow and spanned his bow. He pointed it to were the voice was coming from. He started walking into its direction. Felicity followed him, her knife in her hands. When they walked around the corner of the last shelf she saw a huge man sitting on the floor, he had a woman on his lap. He didn't look up, he just kept staring at her face. She had shoulder-length brown hair, her eyes were closed and she looked so small and fragile. Felicity didn't know if that was because the man who was holding her was so huge or if she really just was petite.

„What's wrong with her?", Oliver asked concerned. „Is she-"

„Bite? No, I check. I couldn't find anything", he looked up and turned his head towards Felicity. „Who are you?", he asked confused. Felicity was still staring at the unconscious woman, so it took her a bit to realize that the man had asked her something. Just as she opened her mouth to answer the question, Oliver did it for her.

„That's Felicity, she's with us now. I'll tell you later", John looked at Oliver then back at Felicity. In the end he seemed to be satisfied with Oliver's answer because he looked down at the woman again.

„If she wasn't bitten then why is she unconscious?", Oliver asked bluntly.

„When I came inside the store I heard a noise from over there", he pointed towards a door in the corner of the small room behind the long counter. Felicity and Oliver turned their heads to the door, then back to John.

„The door was opening and closing over and over, two corpses infront of it. They blocked the door and I thought there might be another one in there, so I pulled them away and opened the door, ready to kill the bastard, but instead of a biter, I found her" he nodded down at the woman in his arms. „I was waiting for you to show up. I couldn't carry her and look out for biters at the same time." Felicity crooked her head to the side, yup she was sure the guy could have done that.

„Makes sense." Oliver looked at Felicity. She looked back at him. John continued „I think she went in the room because she was chased by those two." He gestured towards the two dead bodies. „She killed them, but they blocked the door and she couldn't get out. The room has no windows. She didn't have any food or water. God knows how long she's been in there." Felicity looked at the walkers by the door, one of them had a small knife in it's temple. John was probably right. The woman must be pretty strong if she could pull that of.

"That's awful", Felicity bursted out. John looked at her for a few seconds, then he smiled slightly. "Yeah, it is."

"I gave her some water, shortly after that she fainted", John said looking up at Oliver. He nodded.

„Okay, Felicity could you help me get some stuff into John's bag?", Oliver asked when he turned around and walked towards the shelf in front of them. Felicity started stuffing the bag full of stuff that seemed useful to her. All the water bottles that were left, aspirin and other medications, some candy bars - for no real reason - and a few cans. She didn't even read what was in there. She just took the entire content of the shelf because she thought they might be more durable than the other stuff. She even got dental floss. Shortly, anything she could grab. Oliver did the same. When they had cleared out everything, they went back to John and the woman.

Oliver put the bag on his shoulder. „Come on, you carry her, Felicity and I watch out for walkers we need to get back to the factory." John nodded. He lifted the woman and stood up. Oliver turned around and started walking to the entrance. Felicity and John followed him. Felicity looked back at the shop while they were walking away. When she was going to turn her head forward again she saw a lonely walker slowly shuffle forward from behind the shop. She rolled her eyes, turned around and walk right up to him. She grabbed her knife from her belt and stabbed the ugly thing right through the eye. She pulled her knife out and it dropped to the ground. She turned back around, put the knife back in place and ran back to the others. Oliver was staring at her again and John gave her an appreciative look. They started walking again, no one said anything.

...

Oliver was walking infront of them. He had his bow spanned. He had already taken out two walkers. It was relatively peaceful at the moment. Felicity looked at John.

"Do you know her name? She wasn't unconscious when you found her, right?", she asked carefully. She had been wanting to ask him for a while now, she just didn't know how. Her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to just do it.

"Yeah, she told me. I'm not sure if I got it right, she spoke pretty unclear but I think it was Lyla", he said looking back at the woman in his arms. Felicity felt sorry for the woman, she was all alone now. Maybe she wasn't before but that also meant that the people she loved thought she was dead and gave up on her. They didn't come for her, they didn't find her...

"Lyla", Felicity said starring into space. "Can you help her?", she asked looking back at John. He nodded slightly.

"I hope so. I was a doctor in the army so...", he said looking forward.

"Oh, really that's cool. I mean not cool... More like interesting and admirable, you know", she closed her eyes and looked at the floor.

He chuckled. "Thanks", he said. "And what did you do before all this?", John asked.

"I was an IT-girl, at STAR Labs in Central City. Nyssa, Sara and Laurel are also from there." He looked at her questioning.

"Right, Oliver didn't only take me in. He also asked my friends to join", Felicity said looking at Oliver.

"I hope you don't mind, they had no place to stay", Oliver added as he continued to look forward. Felicity turned her head to look at John. She really hoped John was okay with them living in their factory. He didn't seem like someone who would have a problem with it, he was really nice, but still she was curious what his response would be.

"No, I don't mind. The more the merrier", John laughed. She let out a little relieved sigh.

"I trust you to make the right choice. And if the others are like Felicity here I won't have a problem", he gave her a sincere smile.

"Thank you, John. But I think you give me too much credit", she laughed.

...

The sun was setting so they had to hurry. They were back on the main street and Felicity could already see the factory. There was a guy standing infront of the door. He had a knife on his belt and another bow similar to Oliver's. "Must be Roy", Felicity thought. The jeep wasn't there anymore, so she started walking faster. The guy opened the door when they were close and Felicity walked inside. She saw that the jeep was now parked in there. She sighed relieved.

"There is a garage door over there", Oliver said as he nodded to his right while he put the bag off his shoulder to look inside it. She nodded.

"Probably not the best moment to do this, but hi I'm Roy. You must be Felicity", the guy said holding out his hand. She looked at his extended hand and then at his face, he was handsome and maybe a little younger than her. Thea and him were probably the perfect couple, both flawless and good looking.

"Yes, hi", she smiled and shock his hand.

John walked into the room. And Roy turned his head towards him.

"Thea we need your help", Oliver shouted. She and Sara came running from a hallway and looked worried. Sara immediately hugged Felicity. Felicity laughed because Sara hugged her with such a force she almost threw her to the ground.

"What's wrong", Thea asked. Then she noticed the woman John was carrying.

"Who's she? What happened to her", she asked directed to John.

"I think her name is Lyla. I found her at the store. We should help her", he replied. Thea nodded and they walked towards the hallway Sara and her came from, closely followed by Roy. Felicity wanted to help but she decided to stay because she didn't want to bother Thea and John.

"Where are they taking her?", Felicity asked. She was following them with her eyes.

"We have a few empty rooms we don't use", Oliver answered short. He grabbed the bag and walked towards a door in the right corner of the room. Felicity and Sara followed him. He opened the door with his free hand and walked inside. It was to small for three people so the two women stayed outside. Felicity guessed it was used as a storage room, it was full with food and water bottles, there where a few blankets and pillows, some clothes. Yup, definitely a storage room.

"And they can help her?", Sara asked. She wasn't all grumpy anymore which was progress. Tho her tone was still a bit strict.

"Yes, John was a doctor in the army", Oliver replied from inside the room. He was stuffing the new food they found into the shelves.

"Okay, fine"

"Sara!"

"My girlfriend wants to talk to me. I better go", Sara started walking away.

"K, see you later", Felicity shouted after her. She looked back inside the room.

"Where did you get all this stuff from?", she asked looking around.

"scavenging. We live her for about... five weeks now and the people left all this behind", he gestured towards the shelves. He turned towards her.

"We have been going through all the houses within a two mile radius", he added. She nodded. They said nothing for few seconds, they just starred at each other.

"I better go. I haven't seen our room yet", she said and turned around.

"Yeah, do that", he said turning his attention back to the food. She looked over her shoulder while walking away. He was engrossed in stocking the shelves. She smiled, she found good people, that she and her group could join, she was happy. For a second at least then she remembered why she had to find a group in the first place, because there were corpses walking around eating people, just because some stupid scientist wasn't capable to keep his new biovirus or something locked away and exposed the whole world to it! At least that's what she thought happened. No one knew for sure, but it was too late now anyway...

The room Thea gave them was big enough for at least six people, so that was a plus. It even had windows, not big ones, they were horizontal slits, each about three feet long. They were perfect tho, because big windows might have been dangerous, considering their current situation. They removed the old furniture consisting of a table, three chairs and a couple of shelves with books, folders and boxes. Then they cleaned the room because let's be honest, sleeping in there was not a good idea, if you wanted to avoid suffocating in dust. Now they were putting their sleeping bags, with the blankets and pillows Roy had given to them, on the floor. They decided to put them all close to each other. Nyssa and Sara build a provisional bed for themselves. Actually they just overlapped their sleeping bags and threw some pillows on it. Oliver gave a few candles to Felicity, because the light - like anything else that needed electricity - didn't work anymore.

Oliver and the others slept on the second floor. Okay, it was more like a balcony not an actual floor. There wasn't even an actual room, but Oliver said that it was a good idea, because they would have an advantage if anyone - dead or alive - would come into their... house? (Felicity didn't know what word would be fitting so she mostly just used building) and attacked them. They also had sleeping bags laid out, only Thea had a couch. Lyla had her own small room. They took a few towels to make the floor more comfortable for her, she also got a blanket and a pillow. She started to get better slowly, she was dehydrated and had a broken arm. The arm would take the most time to heal, obviously. They gave her water and food at least she was conscious again. At first she was scarred but John calmed her down.

After Felicity proposed to build a table or something so they could eat together, not scattered on the floor, they went through the whole building again and took every table and chair they could find. In the entrance room they started to push the small office tables they found together so they had a bigger one. The eleven chairs they set around the "table". Around the factory they build up walls, they used dumpsters, bricks, shopping carts anything they could find really. It started to feel like their own little castle. But Felicity refused to feel completely safe, last time she did that, everything went to crap within a day. So no, this wasn't home, she wasn't safe. In the world they lived in now, no one was ever safe. Without any exceptions.

* * *

><p>If you think I got the idea of how John found Lyla from walking dead, you are right. I just loved that scene so much, so I took it as an inspiration. sorry not sorry.<p>

The factory is kinda built like Verdant btw.

Thank you so much for reading xx

please review and tell me what you like or don't like for that matter.


End file.
